Hot For Teacher
by Satan's Demonic Angel
Summary: High school AU where Marshall is a bad boy seeking out the attention of his favourite Science teacher Mr. Prince. Might be M for later chapters.
1. Your Hair is on Fire

Marshall Lee was not fond of school. To him it was a waste of time. When was he going to use Pythagorean Theorem outside of math class? Everything _about _school was boring and that was why he did everything he could to get expelled within the first week. And this would only be another instance of that.

Marshall stood staring numbly at the front entrance. His mother had dropped him off and quickly left.

_That's cuz she hates you Marshall. She's got a freaking heart of ice. _He silently thought to himself.

When he looked up he saw the name of the high school written hugely across the front entry **Adventure High**.

"Stupid name." he mumbled to himself. Quickly Marshall pulled his bag back up on his shoulders and with a sigh he started to make his way to the office. The first day was the only one he ever really liked, odd as that sounds. But you got to see everybody for who they were. The nice people or the ones who wanted to be kiss-asses would offer to tour you around. The stoners had no idea _what_ you were. The jocks would try to be manly and threaten you, but on the first day nobody really got screwed with because everyone was afraid of their new teachers.

"You must be Mr. Lee." A lady said behind the office desk, "I'm Ms. Catt. But please, you can call me Cake."

Marshall stared at her, and then smiled, "Alright Cake." He said, leaning on her desk, "Can you tell me where I need to go for first period?"

She smiled back, "Right here is your schedule, and I think your locker is on the second floor by your period A class."

He winked at her, "Catch you later Cake." And he walked out.

He snickered as behind him he heard, "Ooh sweet babies!"

His first class was English, _how lame_ he thought. Arranging his locker took more time than he thought and when he walked into the class he was late.

"Oh Mr. Lee, how nice of you to join us." The teacher said, not looking up from their book, "Please take an empty seat."

Marshall rolled his eyes and sat in an empty seat, beside a blonde girl, "Hey!" She whispered, "I'm Fionna! You're Marshall right?"

"Yeah, that's me." He kicked his feet up on the desk, "So what are we doing? Besides being bored to tears."

She snickered, "It's silent reading time."

"Mr. Lee," the teacher snapped, "Stop talking, get your feet off my desks and read."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

Nobody really called him on anything for the rest of the period.

"Hey Fionna." He whispered, "What's your next class?"

"Science." She replied quickly.

"Me too. Wanna walk together?"

She nodded.

Once they were at the class Marshall took a look around. Standard science room really. Chemistry stations set up along the back, stupid desks in the middle and the head desk at the front for the teacher. Only problem was – he didn't see a teacher.

There was a whole bunch of other people sitting in desks already, and there was one boy sitting _on_ a desk. He had light brown hair, pink skinny jeans, and a matching pink sweater vest. He screamed 'geek' but at the same time, the way he carried himself said more power to him than that.

Marshall did what he always knew he could, he walked over and plainly said, "That's my desk."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

He couldn't think of anything, "Because I just said so."

The pink boy chuckled, "You must be Marshall." He stood up and Marshall was surprised to see he was almost a head shorter than the pink boy, "Anyway, here's your desk, don't worry about me though. I already have one." And he started to stride away.

"Wait." Marshall hissed at his back, "I didn't catch your name."

The bell rang, "Just sit down. My name will be said soon enough."

Marshall threw himself into the desk and sighed. _What a pain!_

The pink boy stood up by the chalkboard and started to write something. _Oh good. He's teacher's pet. I can't wait to break him!_

"Morning class. My name is Mr. Prince, and I am your science teacher." He grinned at Marshall.

Marshall's eyes widened, _oh crap! This is bad…. Really, really bad._

"So welcome to a new year, and Marshall, welcome to a new school, but I hear this is your ninth school in three years? Well, I hope we can convince you to stay for once." He smiled but then turned his attention away, "I'll hand out your text books soon, but for now just copy the note from the side board."

Marshall couldn't help but notice every time Mr. Prince looked at him he grinned, in a teasing way. He felt his face get warm every time he did and he watched his teacher try not to laugh.

Fionna leaned over, "You know," she began, "I could be wrong. But I'm pretty sure you're hot for teacher."

Marshall snorted, "Oh please. He's so not my type."

"Oh really?" Mr. Prince said from behind him, "You could have fooled me. Now Marshall please copy the note and stop with your outrageous doodles."

Marshall's hand quickly covered his doodle of him shooting arrows at his English teacher, "I-I finished the note." He stammered. _Why is my heart racing!? It's only because he'll give me a detention right? Yeah! That's it!_

"Oh did you?" Mr. Prince grinned, "Mind letting me see then? It's a pretty lengthy piece, and you're done already. I don't see how that's possible."

"Well whatever, I think I defy your law of physics because here." He flipped his page back and the note was there, word for word, "Photographic memory. I read it on the way in. Now is it me or shouldn't you hand out the textbooks instead of falling in love with me."

"Mr. Lee, keep making snide comments and horrible drawings and I'll see you in detention." Mr. Prince said in a hurry and walked away.

Marshall laughed to himself. Even as a teacher he was easy to get a rise out of. But then on the other hand, he had more power than a regular student – not that he really cared. He pretty much just said he was the detention teacher.

Then Mr. Prince just jumped in after the note, "Okay, today I want to teach you how to light the burners so tomorrow we can get really into it."

Marshall grinned, staring at the lighter in his hands. He snapped it forward and quickly it lit. He giggled a little about how easy it was for him, and yet nobody else could do it.

"Aw! Marshall!" Fionna whined, "How do you do it?!"

He turned and grinned, "Like this." He snapped it forward and it lit, setting Fionna's hair on fire.

"MARSHALL!" She screamed.

Mr. Prince ran over, "Fionna stop moving." And quickly he pushed her hair under the sink, "You may go to the nurse or the bathroom, or anything. If you'd like to call your parents, you have my permission."

Fionna glared at Marshall and then grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

Then Mr. Prince turned to face Marshall with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face, "Marshall Lee. What on earth possessed you to light a girl's hair on fire!?" he snapped, yanking the lighter from his hand.

Marshall looked away, and now everyone was staring, "It was an accident." He mumbled.

"No it wasn't!" another girl behind him said, "I saw him lean forward with it."

"Is this true?" Mr. Prince asked.

Marshall frowned and stared at the ground. Why did he feel this way? He wasn't usually compliant to anything teachers said or did. If this had been the English teacher, Marshall would have just grabbed his things and slammed the door on his way out. But he wasn't moving. Or rather couldn't.

Mr. Prince sighed, "Okay everyone, keep distance between you and other people and I will be right outside." He pushed Marshall ahead of him.

"I'm sorry." Marshall instantly said, and then his eyes widened, "No I'm not!" Had he just apologized?

"Marshall, tell me the truth." He sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Marshall looked at Mr. Prince's hazel eyes, "I did it on purpose. Kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I got expelled from those nine schools because I was bad. I don't like school. I never have. This is kind of like a game I play to see how fast I can get kicked out. I didn't really _want_ to light Fionna's hair on fire. She's pretty cool actually, but the part of me that just sees this all as a game wanted to. So whatever you're gonna do, just do it…"

Mr. Prince put a hand on Marshall's head, "You're very strange, Marshall. But I see good things for you, so you have to promise me that you'll stop seeing this as a game, because it's not. Now you have after school detention in room 210. I'll see you there every day for the next month. And for the rest of the class you'll have to stick close to me so you don't set anything else on fire. Okay?"

Marshall nodded. He had this weird urge to hug Mr. Prince, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"How old are you Marshall?" Mr. Prince suddenly asked.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen." He replied, "But why?"

"Don't you think that's a little old to be playing silly games?"

Marshall's eyes widened.


	2. Take me Home

The end of the day finally rolled around and Marshall found himself compelled to call his mother.

Automatically he'd reached voicemail, but he knew she'd be listening, "Hey mom. Uh, don't worry about picking me up or whatever. I mean you probably weren't anyways but still. I have detention so… yeah. Bye."

He kicked his locker shut and made his way to room 210 with nothing but the pocket knife he kept in his shoe. Once inside he grinned on the inside to see Mr. Prince bent over his desk, fiddling with some papers.

Quickly Marshall crossed the room, glanced around as he stepped and slapped Mr. Prince's ass before quickly retreating to the back of the room.

Mr. Prince however already knew it was Marshall so even when he jumped and gasped he whirled around and knew exactly who to blame.

"Mr. Lee!" he glared, "Do you want to make it two months?"

"Do you?" Marshall teased kicking his feet up on the desk, "Besides, it could have been him." Marshall said pointing to a kid with neon orange hair.

Mr. Prince rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you don't fool me Marshall."

He grinned, "Maybe you were just imagining it was me because you want me to."

Mr. Prince flushed almost as bright as his pants, "Marshall Lee!"

Marshall shrugged, leaning back into his chair but saying nothing. He watched as his teacher turned away from him and was paying attention to everyone else in the room, but him. He felt himself get jealous, and upset.

_I don't freaking get it! Why do I feel this way!?_

"Mr. Lee, is there something you need? Because I'd really appreciate if you'd stop staring at me like that." Mr. Prince said pulling Marshall out of his thoughts.

He blushed, "Uh no. Sorry…" he avoided eye contact for the rest of the detention period. When the clock struck 4 everyone was dismissed.

"Marshall, a word please."

He cringed. What had he done now?

Marshall pulled himself up onto his teachers' desk, "Yeah?"

"Your mother isn't coming to pick you up, is she?"

Slowly Marshall turned away, "Well no… probably not… but I can walk home. No biggie."

Mr. Prince sighed, standing from his chair. He came around from behind the desk and slowly ran a hand through Marshall's hair, "Marshall. I read your file. To walk home from here would probably take you three hours."

Marshall leaned into the touch, "Yeah? And? It's nothing I haven't done before because of her."

Sighing lightly Mr. Prince removed his hand, and reached out to pull his student out into the hall by his wrist. Quickly he let go and locked the classroom. He turned to face Marshall with his fingers pinched to the bridge of his nose, "I don't usually – well, ever – do this, but I'm giving you a ride home. And it is _not_ favouritism, so if you tell anyone else, I will deny it."

Marshall quickly nodded and smiled. With a final glance up both hallways he couldn't stand it anymore. He _had_ to touch him. Slowly he pulled his teacher into a hug and buried his face into his neck.

Mr. Prince gasped a little and didn't offer much of a push but protested, "Marshall! You shouldn't be doing that!"

"It's just a hug." He mumbled into his neck, "It's not like you have me pinned to a wall kissing me or anything."

Letting out a deep breath Mr. Prince slowly wrapped his arms around his favourite student. Even though he would never admit that out loud.

Pulling himself away he said, "Why don't we get our stuff and head home. Okay?"

Grinning widely Marshall grabbed Mr. Prince's hand and pulled him off to his locker.

"Marshall! You shouldn't do that either!"

He only tightened his grip.

Once inside the car Mr. Prince began to drive his way to Marshall's house.

The road was silent as Marshall just let himself be immersed in his teacher's car. Probably the only student who ever got this treatment. Or was he? That thought made him squirm visibly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's your first name?" Marshall blurted, connecting their eyes.

Grinning a little bit he replied, "Okay, don't laugh. And also don't use this at school. It's Bubba. But my parents always called me Gumball."

Marshall smiled happily knowing that he knew something others didn't. But what he felt was unbearable. He wanted to touch Gumball in ways he knew he shouldn't. And he also knew his mother was planning on unleashing the horrors of hell on him when he got home. In his mind he realized that tonight he'd probably be lucky to only get a belt as punishment.

"Pull over!" he suddenly shouted.

"What? Why!?" Gumball replied, staring at the road.

Marshall felt the tears unintentionally build up in his eyes, "Please… just do it…" he begged. And Marshall Lee did not beg.

Finally Gumball signalled and pulled over, "What-" he cut himself short as he saw the tears slip over the edge, "Hey, what happened?"

"She… she's going to hit me. I don't want to go home!" he felt his voice crack and slowly get louder, "Please! Gumball! Please don't take me home!"

Gumball reached out to brush away his student's tears. He knew what Marshall was asking, but that was simply forbidden. Then why did he feel like he was leaning towards bringing him home with him?

"Then what should I do?" he whispered, not really trusting the words that might flow out. Which could be anywhere from, _Do you have someplace else to stay _to _Come spend the night with me_. He hated knowing that his student was in such pain and all he was thinking about was how not to kiss him.

It wasn't that he could really help it. From the moment Marshall had tried to one up him with the desk fiasco and the look on his face when he realized he had accidentally bullied his own teacher. The way Marshall had surprised him when he had the note copied word for word. And somehow even his silly little doodles that he had forgotten to tell the principal about but didn't seriously care at this moment. It was the way he carried himself like he was all that but the look in his eyes said he was terrified. It was how his hair fell in his eyes because he was trying to be manly. The way he'd stared at him because he was paying attention to the others in detention. It was even the way he's set a girl's hair on fire to get his attention.

"Take me home with you… just one night. Please…" Marshall pleaded staring at the seat.

Before Gumball knew it his head was only a mere inch from Marshall's and he pulled the boy's lips up to meet his in a small chaste kiss, "One night." He breathed on Marshall's lips, "And no funny business."

Marshall's head was spinning, "Pinch me."

"What?"

"I seriously must be dreaming… did you just… kiss me?"

Pulling the car back onto the road Gumball turned on the stereo, "No." he lied, "That would be wrong." _Even though it felt so right…_

"You're such a liar." Marshall grinned, pressing his mouth to his teacher's cheek, "You have a detention when we get to your house, and I will make sure you behave."

Gumball fought the urge to stop the car again.


	3. Dance

Not really the way I wanted this to go, but love it nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Marshall didn't find himself standing outside a house. He found himself staring at a castle. That was the only way he could describe it. Grey brick, stain glass windows, a beautiful greenhouse stood to one side with every colour imaginable. He hadn't meant to, but he gasped.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gumball sighed resting a hand on Marshall's shoulder.

He could only nod in response as he was guided to the door.

Marshall gasped again on the other side of the door. The entry way had a marble stairway that turned and split into two different ways. The floor was polished enough to see himself clearly.

"Welcome home sir." A female voice piped up.

Marshall inspected the girl thoroughly. Light blonde hair with red streaks. She was definitely older than him, but probably younger than Gumball. She was pretty, he'd give her that.

_I wonder if he likes her_… Marshall thought to himself, quickly averting his eyes from them both.

"May I take your jacket sir?"

"Yes Pepper. And here, Marshall, give your jacket to Pepper." Gumball shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Pepper. Marshall obediently did as told.

The girl quickly wandered away.

"You're quiet all of a sudden. What's wrong?" Gumball asked taking his shoes off and placing them on a mat.

"Nothing." Marshall quickly said, mimicking Gumball's movement.

"She's only my maid Marshall. Nothing more. No need to be jealous." And then Gumball's favourite waltz song began courtesy of Pepper pushing play.

Gumball had speakers all over the place for when he entertained and Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1 danced around the grand hallway.

Gumball closed his eyes and drank in the sound, "Marshall, do you know how to waltz?" he opened his eyes.

"Do I know what?" Marshall asked scrunching up his nose.

Gumball laughed, "I take that as a no, come here then." Marshall advanced towards his teacher, "Put your left hand up, and put your right hand on my shoulder." Gumball watched Marshall do as he was told, and Gumball quickly joined his hand with Marshall's and put his hand down on the boys waist. Not far down enough to be inappropriate, but not high enough to be prudish.

As Gumball led Marshall a few steps around the boy caught on and they picked up a pace.

"If you ever tell anyone I waltzed – well, you just better not." Marshall said moving his left hand to join around Gumball's neck. The older man welcomed that change and joined his hands on Marshall's waist. He didn't plan on telling anyone about this encounter at all. He also wasn't going to tell Marshall that he just learned the female steps for a waltz.

"I know. But if you disobey me in class you realise I actually have to punish you? And I will make sure I'm not the detention teacher just so you can be properly punished."

"You'd miss me." Marshall retorted he was too busy staring at his teachers eyes he hadn't realised how close they were to each other and how close they were to a wall.

Gumball took a risk, pushed Marshall into the wall, pulled him off the floor and pinned him there with his own body, "Maybe." And then he hovered his lips a mere centimetre away from Marshall's, "But maybe I'd find a different student to take home." He teased.

"You said I was different." Marshall whined trying to press their lips together. He tightened his legs around Gumball's waist, "And what's with this!? I'm supposed to punish you!"

"Go ahead and try. I'm stronger than you. And bigger." He grinned, "Is this too much for you? I had no idea I was that good."

"You're acting weird." Marshall commented.

"I'm trying to ward you off."

"It's not working. In fact it's doing the opposite."

"Good. Then this is okay." And he crashed his lips to Marshall's. To hell with right and wrong. Pepper was the only one here, and she had never said anything to anyone because she loved her job. He pulled his mouth back and bit lightly on Marshall's neck. A nice throaty growl came back in response as Marshall squirmed.

"It's definitely okay." He breathed.

Gumball chuckled against his ear, "Marshall, are you normally this way?"

"What way?"

"Let me rephrase, do you always try and sleep with your teachers."

"No. Actually, I think you're the first person who's even gave me a second thought. Fiona was cool, but she probably won't ever talk to me again. And I'm being one hundred percent honest about her hair! She suddenly turned and her hair went into the lighter!"

"I believe you." Gumball smirked.

"You do not! You totally think it was because I was trying to get your attention and-"

"Well, that worked didn't it?"

"But I wasn't trying to get your attention!"

"I love you."

Marshall opened his mouth and then flushed a very deep red, and his eyes shone with tears, "You-you're not supposed to say that." He wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck and buried his face in his neck like a child.

"And why not?"

"…nobody ever has…" Marshall mumbled.

Gumball was suddenly very aware of Marshall's life. His mother didn't really care about his wellbeing. His father - nobody knew anything about and his mother refused to talk about him. She spent most of her time chasing guys, or ignoring Marshall all together. Nobody had ever told him they loved him when he was already the most precious thing Gumball had.

Gumball found himself in tears as he kissed the boys neck, "Well I love you, and I think I should be allowed to say that."

Marshall mumbled something that Gumball wasn't really positive about, but sounded along the lines of "I love you more."

"Now then." Gumball smiled warmly as he set Marshall down, "Let's have dinner. Shall we?"

Marshall stretched up to kiss Gumball's forehead, "No. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Kiss me again. Then we can." Marshall grinned.

Gumball rolled his eyes, and pushed Marshall back by his forehead, "Eat now or not at all." He laughed, "You're such a brat."

Marshall grinned. Maybe he'd figure out a way that he wouldn't ever have to go home.

* * *

><p>So R&amp;R my lovelies.<p>

PS. If you cried, you're just like me and let's face it, that's pretty great.


	4. Goodnight

Dinner was quiet. The dining room was huge and had a big intricate pattern across the ceiling that Marshall just couldn't stop staring at.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gumball asked.

Marshall nodded, but continued to stare up, "Who made it?"

"I don't know. My parents had it done before I was born." He sighed, "I wish I knew though, so I could thank them for doing such a good job."

Marshall's eyebrows knotted together, "Why would you thank them for that?"

Gumball chuckled, "Don't you like being praised?" he paused, but figured Marshall wouldn't respond anyway, "People need to know they're doing a good job, otherwise they beat themselves up over the tiniest thing." He looked up and pointed to a spot where the colour blue faded into the skin of a goddess, "See that? Whoever made this is probably still beating themselves up about it. But you know what I think? I think that it makes the whole picture even more beautiful. You have all of these gods and goddesses having a great time up in the sky, watching over us, but you have one who is part blue. I think that makes it even greater because it proves that even gods aren't perfect, and that someday, we all become part of the sky."

Marshall blinked. He didn't really know what to say. What Gumball had just explained, gave Marshall a whole new look on life, even if he couldn't do anything right now, "You're really smart."

The older man chuckled again, and stretched a warm hand across the table pressing it to the top of Marshall's, "I wouldn't say that. You're smart too. We're just gifted in different areas. Everyone is, and when you find someone who shares one or more of those gifts, you should talk with them, because they might know more than you do. Or vise versa." He pulled his hand back, "So Marshall, tell me more about you."

"Like what?" he asked, he'd never been good at talking about himself, but this was Gumball, he had to try.

"Anything you think is important."

Marshall took a deep breath, "But you won't tell anyone? And I won't get in trouble for any of it?"

Gumball cocked his head, "Why would you get in trouble?"

"Just promise, okay?"

"Alright, I promise."

Marshall closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair, "When I was little, my parents were really happy together… and dad always played with me. Mom read stories and all that stuff. Y'know, like parents usually do. But then my dad went off to the war… and he didn't come back…" he paused to open his eyes, and Gumball stared in horror, "He wasn't dead!" Marshall reaffirmed, "He had met another woman overseas, and mom was furious. She just wasn't the same after that… she stopped reading stories, stopped walking me to school and picking me up. The only time she really paid any attention to what I was doing in school was when I got in trouble and she had to come to the school. That's about when I started doing the whole game thing… she was always yelling at me then, but at least I knew what her voice sounded like."

"Marshall-"

"No, I want you to know. Someone should… Anyway, we moved after I got expelled, not because there weren't any schools close, but because she couldn't stand the house any more. She burnt it to the ground. I left all my friends. I left everything. I was lost after the move. I didn't know who to talk to, I didn't have any idea where anything was, and I thought, hey if I get expelled again, we can move. So I did, but we didn't. I just got sent to the other school on the other side of town. So I did it again. It didn't really matter, because none of the teachers seemed to really bother with who I was. I don't think any of them used my name more than once. The kids were the same, everywhere I went. They pointed and whispered things. But I didn't care anymore. Mom wasn't impressed with me, she started belting me. There are scars…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say now.

"Marshall-"

"I'm not done yet. Honestly, I don't think she'll care if I ever come home because I look too much like dad and she can't stand the sight of me. I know that. But I don't want to leave this time. Because everyone here is so different and I don't know what… I don't know… I can't do it all over again…" he started to cry, "Sometimes, I just want to see my dad again… but I don't really trust him…" he hugged his knees to his chest, "I don't know…"

Gumball went around the table and kneeled beside the chair, "Marshall. This isn't what I meant…" he whispered, "I wanted to know your hobbies and interests." He pulled the boy into his arms, "But I'm glad you trust me this much." He wouldn't cry. He just couldn't. He knew that if he did, Marshall would be in a much worse off state, and he wouldn't have that.

"I like camping, hiking. And music. Lots of music, I can play the guitar and the bass, and the piano, but I don't usually tell anyone the last one because I think it's lame."

Gumball smiled, "Well, I think it's great." He ruffled his hair, "I'll have to hear it sometime."

"My favourite colour is red… The best movie I've ever seen was Now You See Me. My favourite book is Looking For Alaska. I hate puzzles because I always lose one piece. I love warm showers, it makes me feel like everything will just wash away. I've never went out with anyone. And I recently… just had my first kiss." He turned away, "I think that might sum up a few things."

It took Gumball a few seconds to catch up, "Oh… oh my word." He cleared his throat, "Well, I hope that was a nice experience… I mean, for you know… your first kiss. I had thought different, because of well, I really don't know what made me think that. But uh, well then."

Marshall started to giggle at Gumball's reaction, "It was better than nice."

Gumball reached out to wipe away the stray tears, "Unfortunately for you that wasn't my first kiss. Of course, it is my first with someone not legal and much too young for me."

Marshall grinned, "It's okay. I like to break all the rules."

Gumball shook his head but grinned back, "I've noticed." He looked to the table, "Are you finished?"

"Lost my appetite a while ago, but I didn't want to be rude…"

"Come on then."

Marshall linked his hand through Gumballs as he was lead up the stairs and into a plush carpeted room with a four poster bed and a balcony door.

"Make yourself comfortable." Gumball instructed, "I'll be across the hall in the shower."

Marshall grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No. The door will be locked."

"I know how to pick a lock." Marshall suggested.

Gumball facepalmed, "Just, stay in here. Or explore the mansion, but please, just stay out of the bathroom while I shower."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Will it make you listen?"

"You'll have to see, now won't you?"

Gumball sighed and rolled his eyes before planting another chaste kiss on Marshall's lips. Then he grabbed some silk pajamas and crossed the hall, "Be good." He instructed and closed the door.

_What does he take me for? A dog?_ Marshall thought to himself as he explored the bedroom.

Eventually he found the clock on the wall and read it. 9:45.

"Makes sense." He said out loud yawning.

* * *

><p>Gumball slowed the water and eased it off. Marshall had kept his word, a kiss to keep him out. Nothing had interrupted him. He quickly dried his hair and put on the silk pajama top then bottoms. He slid out of the bathroom and found his lights off in the bedroom. He turned them back on to see Marshall, wearing one of Gumball's t-shirts – which was too big for him – and his Marvel boxers, curled up on top of the blankets.<p>

"Who says teenagers can't be cute as heck." Gumball whispered as he pulled Marshall under the covers and crawled in next to him.

* * *

><p>Okay! Sorry it's taken this long! But anyway!<p>

Reviews keep me coming back (eventually!) Love to read them so send them my way!


	5. I Cherish You

Been a while huh?! Remember just PM me or bug me on Tumblr or anything the reviews help me decide when I need to have the next chapters done by.

* * *

><p>Gumball woke to the violent playing of the chorus to Fighter by the Cast of Glee. Somewhere inside him he wanted to kill Marshall for being able to sleep through it, but he couldn't find it in him while a song from Glee was his ringtone. Instead he rolled over and reached across Marshall to the side table where his red Blackberry Torch was singing and vibrating. He glanced at the screen; <strong><em>She Who Doesn't Care <em>**flashed across the screen.

_His mother_, Gumball thought. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation; if he answered, she could probably get him fired – but if he didn't, she'd probably take him out of the town again. Of course he could – no should – wake Marshall, but watching him sleep so peacefully made him just want to leave him. But if he pressed ignore his mother would be even more mad, so he just pressed ringer off and let it go to voicemail.

He looked at the phone again when it had stopped vibrating in his hand. He'd meant to look at the time, but the wallpaper caught his attention. It was a picture from the detention room he assumed. In the picture Gumball was bent over a desk working with another student. But that still wasn't what caught him; it was what Marshall had edited onto it. It was the halo over his head and feathery wings etched onto his back. They didn't even look edited on. And across the bottom the words "Guardian Angels _Do_ Exist" sat prominent in bold letters.

Gumball smiled to himself. Never had he in a million years expected to be a guardian. Let alone an angel. That was why he was a teacher. So he could have kids without _actually_ having kids. Of course, Marshall certainly wasn't his kid. Gumball wasn't sure what Marshall was anymore. Smart, and talented – those were for sure, but he just wasn't sure what the kid meant to him yet. He was so vulnerable and desperate for attention Gumball couldn't help but wonder if Marshall was like this to anyone who gave him a second thought. But then again, the only other person who was nice to him on his first day he'd set on fire.

He set the phone back on the side table and got out of bed, careful not to wake the younger. He went down to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Pepper usually did it, but he wanted it to be special for Marshall – even if Gumball wasn't the greatest cook in town.

Upstairs, the door was left open for the smell of pancakes to wake Marshall. And it did. He slowly remembered last night. He must have looked so lame, passed out wearing another dudes t-shirt before even saying goodnight or thanks.

Sighing he got up and went over to the window where heavy gold curtains were hanging. Pulling them out of the way, Marshall was met with a balcony door. With a push it opened and he went out into the hot sunshine. Below was a courtyard, with a giant fountain of a mermaid holding a jar where the water fell from. There was a big table with chairs and he could just make out a shape on the table, but he had no idea what it was.

Glancing down at himself he laughed. He was wearing Gumball's t-shirt and his boxers, yet here he was standing out on the balcony in broad daylight.

He went back inside and followed the smell down to the kitchen, and when he saw his teacher standing by the stove he didn't even hesitate when he tiptoed over, and stretched up to kiss the exposed skin on the back of his neck.

He giggled when Gumball jumped, "Marshall!"

"Surprise!" he paused, "Can we eat in the courtyard I saw from your balcony?"

The scowl fell from Gumball's face as he saw the innocent look on Marshall's face, "Absolutely, but you need to get dressed, I have to be at the school for seven, which means so do you, and it's six thirty now."

Marshall looked at Gumball, he was already dressed. White jeans and a pressed pink blazer. He smiled to himself at the look, "Why pink?"

Gumball turned back to the stove and shrugged, "Why red?"

Marshall shrugged, "I like it?"

"Well I like pink."

Marshall leaned forward, and was going to say something, but forgot what.

Gumball turned and kissed the top of Marshall's head, "Go get dressed." He whispered.

Marshall's breath hitched at the tone in Gumball's voice, and he had no other choice but to obey. If Fionna found out, she would so call him whipped.

He came back into the kitchen wearing the same thing he had on before except he suspected Pepper had washed it through the night because it smelled like vanilla.

"Ready?" Gumball smiled picking up his own plate of pancakes and the syrup.

"Uh, sure." Marshall grabbed his plate and followed Gumball through the hallways to the big entryway to the courtyard.

The table was etched with dots and swirls that formed a river way with trees and rocks along the way and a boy with his parents played in the river.

"That was a gift for my parent's anniversary one year. Forget who it was from, but that's us playing in the river that's not far from here." Gumball explained sitting down, "Now Marshall there's something I need to know." He paused allowing Marshall to sit and get comfortable, "What exactly do you plan on doing tonight? I can't bring you here again."

Marshall hated the thought of going home, so he used his mask of sarcasm, "What afraid you'll kiss me again?"

Gumball sighed, "So you are scared of her."

Marshall dropped his fork, "Excuse me?"

"Your mother. You're scared of her." He clarified.

"I am so not scared of my mother!" Marshall cried out, jumping to his feet.

"Marshall Lee, do not raise your voice at my table. And don't think you can lie to me either, I can see right through your false confidence. I'm not blind. It may fool the teachers who don't pay attention to what they don't have to, and the other students, but I am neither. I also studied sociology for a long time, and neurology, I know how your brain works. Now sit down and explain to me what is so wrong with her."

Marshall slowly sat down, "She, I dunno, she's," he tried to cut himself off but the words basically fell out of his mouth, "She's a slut! She'd rather pay attention to her 'guy of the week' than me! She doesn't know personal boundaries! She doesn't care where I am as long as I don't interrupt her and her sex-capades and I know for a fact that half of what she does to me could land her in jail!" he slapped a hand over his mouth at the last part, "No, wait, could you just forget I said anything?!" he squeaked.

Gumball swallowed his food, but it suddenly tasted like glue. He felt like crying, "M-Marshall… what... has she done to you?" he said slowly.

"What's done is done." He turned his head away, "I won't let it happen again. So it doesn't matter."

Gumball struck down his knife suddenly into the table, "Pepper!" he screamed, and quickly she appeared, "Call the school, tell them I won't be in at all today, some family issues appeared and I have to see through that they get done properly. That is all."

"What are you talking about!?" Marshall hissed as he watched Pepper's retreating back, "If you mean me, then I'm fine."

"Obviously you aren't fine, when you start talking about sexual assault among other horrible adult to child trauma like it's nothing, you aren't _fine_. I wondered why you suddenly took a liking to someone who's almost twice your age. But now it all makes sense. There's nothing wrong with you, but I need to make it clear, that she is going away. I will not have someone I love be hurt by someone who is supposed to be their legal guardian and more than that their family." Gumball was pacing now, "Oh, Pepper!" he called again, "Call in a Doctor," he glanced at Marshall, "and possibly a therapist."

"What? Oh hell no! I don't need any of this Gumball, I just wanted to live like a normal kid, that's why I never said anything to anyone because I don't need a bunch of people I don't even know poking around in my personal business." Marshall crossed his arms and slunk back in his chair.

Gumball frowned at him, "Marshall, people get these jobs because they know they can help people. Not so they can make your business theirs. I respect that you think you can handle this on your own, but did you ever think that maybe you play your school game, because inside you're fighting for the attention you _know_ you deserve?" he leaned over the younger boy and planted a firm kiss on his mess of hair, "Because if you haven't, it's about time you started thinking like that. I'm not going to let you leave this town. I'm not going to let you go through things that nobody should have to endure. And I most certainly am not going to let you get away with thinking that you aren't loved. Because let me tell you, I have just met you and already, I don't think that I'd be able to let you get away." He sat back on the table, "Marshall, you're a precious boy. Everything about you is different, you even fight with yourself every day and I already know that. You say you want to be normal but you do everything you can to make sure you're the center of attention. Well, today my attention is solely focused on you, and whatever you want or need, I will get it for you. Because I don't ever want you to forget how it feels to be cherished by someone."

Marshall looked up at Gumball, "You cherish me?"

Gumball smiled at him, "Yes."

"I need something."

"Anything."

"A hug."

With a little work Gumball had traded spots with Marshall and had pulled the younger boy onto his lap, just as the first tears began to fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Not really where I wanted to end it, but I ran out of ideas, so drop one by me! I don't really want to show the drtherapist bit unless someone actually wants to read that, in which case I guess i'll show it. But anway, R&R

~SDA


	6. Accidentally In Love

Wow! Been a while! I did say I'd be back! EVENTUALLY as always.

Anyway enjoy Rating MAY go up soon ;)

* * *

><p>Marshall couldn't say he liked people poking around at his inner most thoughts, but he couldn't deny he liked all the attention. He wasn't quite sure what some of the questions were going to tell them like, "If you painted a picture of yourself, how would you do it?" to which Marshall had responded with a grin, "With a paintbrush obviously." And he could have been wrong but he swore he saw Gumball smirk and cough to cover a laugh.<p>

After the therapy there was a police officer, and then they tried to get Children's Aid involved but Marshall reasoned with the fact that there was no way she'd even listen, and with the fact he was going to be eighteen in just over a year it didn't matter, by the time they got everything sorted he'd be on his own anyway.

Gumball assured the officers he wouldn't let the boy go home. Or let the retched woman near Marshall. He might not have been that convincing but once the door was closed behind the officers Marshall broke out laughing.

"What?" Gumball huffed staring at the boy perched on the stairs clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"You!" he giggled, "Those officers probably wanted to take you away!"

Gumball paled, "Why!? What do you mean?!" Marshall wouldn't have said anything about him? Would he? All he'd done was kiss him right? Oh Glob, there was the dancing altercation.

"The look on your face," Marshall grinned, "every time my mom gets mentioned, you clench your jaw and I think your eyes go red."

"And I think you're exaggerating and should go back to bed." He retorted, hands on his hips.

Marshall snorted, "No way am I going back to bed." He stood up and marched over to Gumball and slung his arms around the elder's neck, "Unless you come with me." He whispered against his ear.

Gumball pushed Marshall back lightly, "Not this time." He planted a kiss on the top of his head, "Want to play the piano for me?"

Marshall shifted from one foot to the other, "Maybe. Where is your piano anyway?"

Gumball linked his hand into Marshall's, "This way." He smiled.

Instead of going up the stairs Gumball led Marshall down a hallway into a big ballroom with golden pillars, and an angel fountain in the middle of the room, marble floors that made their shoes click with every step and in one corner Marshall saw a grand white piano, and for a moment he thought it was the single most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, until he saw the way Gumball was gazing at him.

"If you don't kiss me, I might kill you." Marshall warned pulling on Gumball's tie.

Gumball chuckled, "I guess," he paused, driving Marshall insane, "since I don't have a death wish…" and he quickly closed the distance between their lips, tangling one hand in Marshall's hair and using the other to pull the boy into him by his waist until he was flush against him.

Marshall gasped and Gumball used that to gain access into his mouth with his tongue. Marshall had stretched onto his toes and wound his arms around Gumball's neck gripping at his hair. His head was spinning, and he was so out of his depth. He had no clue what he was supposed to do here. The only kissing he'd ever seen was on cheesy movies where the guy and girl run to each other and the guy sweeps her up into him and they kiss like it's air and this is the last thing they'd ever do and the people around them carry on like they don't even see them. Although Marshall is not comparing himself to some chick.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Gumball nipped at his lower lip and swirled his tongue in this devilish way that Marshall thought he might die because of how amazingly weird it felt. It finally dawned on him that he wasn't breathing and pulled his mouth away without detangling himself.

A trail of saliva connected them and when it broke, Gumball smeared it across Marshall's mouth.

"I thought you wanted me to play the piano," Marshall panted, "Not that I object here."

Gumball said nothing, but let go of Marshall's waist making him fall back onto flat feet.

"You're right." Gumball murmured, "Go play the piano, before I do something I regret."

Marshall scowled, "I'd be something you r_egret_?"

"No! Marshall!" Gumball exclaimed, "Of course not! It's just, well you're a minor, and I can't. I could lose my job, and the house, and go to jail and above all _lose you_ and I won't have that happen." He marched his way to the side of the fountain and sat on the side, "You have absolutely no idea what you do to me." He sighed face in his hands.

Marshall was on his knees in front of Gumball trying to see his face, "Then tell me." He whispered.

"No."

"Why are you so damn stubborn!? Just when we get somewhere you get all angry and defensive!"

Gumball's voice was raising, "Where are _we_ going to go Marshall? Huh? You think people at school aren't going to talk about the fact that neither of us were at school today and that tomorrow we will be? Like we go everywhere together! We just met Marshall you shouldn't even- I don't see why you want this! Fionna likes you-"

"_Liked _me. She _liked_ me. Past tense, I set her on fire remember?" He laid his cheek on Gumball's knee.

Gumball ran a hand through Marshall's hair, "I'm sure she'd still like you. Fionna doesn't make friends easily. Her best friend is the office lady."

"You mean Cake? But Fi seems cool. Why doesn't she have _actual_ friends?"

"She's like you."

"Huh?"

"A fake troublemaker."

"Ouch."

"What."

"That hurt." Marshall grinned, crawling into Gumball's lap, "Kiss it better?"

"Marshall-" Gumball warned and moved. He accidentally almost threw Marshall to the floor, but thankfully managed to catch him…. By grabbing his ass. And Marshall let out a deep moan.

Gumball swallowed hard, what would he do?

* * *

><p>Dun dun daaaaaaa. What now!?<p>

Okay I need some ideas so PLEASE give me something to work on! That's pretty much why I haven't been doing anything, cuz I got nothing.

~SDA


	7. In the Moonlight

Been a while! Okay, well it might be a while since Christmas is coming and we're busy busy busy!

* * *

><p>Quickly and without saying a word Gumball righted himself and Marshall. He ran a hand through his hair, mind travelling a million miles a minute. Trying to come up with a way out of this situation without hurting Marshall was impossible. Gumball was not about to hurt that poor precious boy anymore.<p>

Marshall looked at his feet, "I-I'm sorry. That was- I shouldn't have- I didn't mean – I wasn't thinking."

Gumball sighed, "It's not like that. I want to; I hope you know it's not about that. You're just, I can't do it Marshall, and let me finish before you accuse me of something and give me this look that will just kill me inside."

Marshall was about comment and make a face, but he stopped when Gumball sat on the ground.

"It's not that I'd regret _you_ Marshall. I could never. But see the thing is, I know you're-" Gumball cleared his throat and faintly turned pink, "Well, new at the whole sex business… So I just don't want you to feel rushed. I also don't want your first time to be on the floor in a ball room that hasn't been polished in quite some time and is actually in need of a very strong cleaning – like to the point I might actually burn these clothes because I can feel how dirty it is." He quickly stood up and was pulling Marshall out of the room, "They say that your first time is something you will always remember, so I want it to be something special for you. Something like a scene from a movie where there's a trail of rose petals and scented candles on the nightstand. Something so cheesy it seems unbearable to watch but so beautiful because you know someone went through all the trouble to do it just for you."

Gumball had lead Marshall up to his bedroom and out into the growing moonlight of the balcony.

"Was that how yours was?" Marshall asked out of curiosity.

Gumball grimaced and shook his head sadly, "No. Mine was well; I really don't want to talk about it. Marshall, my relationship at the time was failing, and I thought maybe if I gave him what he wanted he'd stay. It wasn't pretty or happy. It just _was_. He left me about three hours after. My point is Marshall, you're still young and fully intact. I don't want to do this and you wake up tomorrow and realise you don't want me, and then not have the one thing you can only give once."

Marshall scoffed, "So you think I'm going to leave like that guy? Not going to happen, he was an ass who didn't realise what he had; I'm not going to be like that Gum-gum."

Gumball snorted, and laughed, "Don't call me that." He sighed, "That's not what I think Marshall, what I think is that in order for a relationship to work well, both people have to know what the other wants or needs before they do themselves. You have to be willing to give more than you receive, and if you both have that mentality then you're in good shape. Most people tell you to marry your best friend, because then you know everything about the other and you'll never fight about everything or anything for that matter.

"What I'm trying to tell you, is I'm not even sure _I'm_ ready for that Marshall. I _want_ to, but there's a big difference between the two. I want to get to know you, the real you. The one you are when you're alone, not someone who you have to be around other people. Or you think you have to anyway. I want you to know everything about me, and I want you to be legal. I want to wait because I think if we wait the time will be more special then. And we can use the time between now and then to become better for each other."

"You want to wait because you want to be better?" Marshall asked dubiously, "Gumball that's both sweet and incredibly stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't be _better_ because I don't think you could be. You've been perfect to me. And I haven't even asked you to do anything. You've already given more than you've received, you put me ahead of your job, you've given me a place to call home and safe. I could never ask you to do more than that. More than you've already done." Marshall pulled at Gumball's hands, "I understand what you're saying. But I still want some things to stay the same. The kisses. Sharing the same bed. Things like that. We won't go any further than you think we shouldn't. I think you're worth the wait."

"I can live with that." He placed a kiss to the corner of Marshall's mouth, "And I know you're worth the wait." He whispered making Marshall melt inside.

Gumball kissed Marshall soft and chaste, again and again. On his mouth and forehead and cheeks and nose and never once released his hands.

In the moonlight they looked so carefree and happy, Marshall dancing on the edge of tears because he couldn't remember feeling this way since he was six and eleven years of feeling nothing is too long. Gumball smiling brightly and pure kissing Marshall's pain away. He pressed their foreheads together and without thinking Marshall whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more." Gumball whispered back.

And Marshall might not get to lose his virginity tonight, or even in the next year. But he felt something bright and warm explode inside of him. He was happy and he cried. He cried for the childhood he'd lost. He cried for the pain he'd endured. He cried because it took him this long to find someone he wasn't scared to be around. He cried because he was happy and sad. He cried because he didn't know how he could be so happy and sad at the same time. And he cried because all the time he was crying Gumball didn't stop kissing him and whispering soft, sweet nothings that shouldn't have mattered but they made all the difference to Marshall.

Marshall didn't totally agree with Gumball about everything. Maybe the fact that the ballroom floor wasn't a total mess. Or maybe that Gumball thought there was a chance in hell that Marshall could even remotely think about anything other than him. But mostly it was the fact that Gumball thought he loved Marshall more. The dark haired boy didn't really think it was humanly possible.

Finally calming down Marshall whispered, "Tell me about you."

* * *

><p>Kind of a lame ending. Really sappy too. But hey it's me and my story.<p>

Might do a Christmas chapter soon. Lemme know if yay or nay to that. But yeah okay. R&R


	8. Love and Fate: Past and Present

I've been stuck in exams, then new semester and of course, writers block. This came piece by piece. So let's be thankful I still have a brain.

* * *

><p>Being so kept up in themselves they hadn't noticed the clouds above them. It was pouring rain in the blink of an eye. Gumball attempted to pull Marshall inside before he caught a cold. But Marshall refused with a roar of laughter and a gleam in his eyes.<p>

He tugged back on Gumball's hand, "Let's dance now!" he insisted.

Gumball raked his eyes over Marshall. From the tenseness and tenderness in the boys grip on his hands, up his arms soaked to the bone, to his face. Marshall's hair was dripping and hanging in ropes and although Gumball thought that shouldn't be cute – that he should be more concerned with the boys' health – it might have been adorable. Marshall had a big smile on his face, and in his eyes was pure happiness with a tinge of nervousness that he might be asking too much.

Gumball smiled back, and with a laugh shook his head, "Why now?" he pulled Marshall into him anyway; already positive he was going to give in.

"I want to." Marshall shrugged. And for all the fight Gumball had in his head he didn't say a single word as they stepped into the rhythm Gumball taught Marshall not all that long ago.

He watched as the rain hit Marshall's face, ringing around his eyes and dropping down his cheeks like tears before landing on his lips. Those terrifyingly tantalizing lips. Gumball knew his mouth would find a way to them eventually; or Marshall's would find a way to his. To save time he bent down and kissed away the rain. Kissed Marshall until all he could feel was the warmth of Marshall and the rain didn't even seem like it mattered.

Marshall leaned back for air.

"I have a bucket list." Gumball whispered, "and you just helped me with something."

Marshall stared at him for a second, "What did I help you with?"

"A kiss in the rain." Gumball blushed, but his senses came back to him and he pulled Marshall inside while he was still a little dazed.

"Why?" Marshall finally asked after they were both in dry clothes.

"Why what?" Gumball responded shifting around the pillows with one hand and pressing a towel to his hair with the other.

Marshall fell back onto the pulled back blankets, "Why would you want a kiss in the rain of all things? And why did you feel the need to put it on a bucket list? And what else is on your bucket list?"

Gumball settled in next to him, "Because my parents had their first kiss in the rain. I thought it might be sweet to have a little something like them, because their love was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Tell me about your parents." Marshall murmured while sliding another of Gumball's shirts over his head.

Gumball eased himself under the warmth of the covers, "They were fantastic. Smart, funny, artistic and my mother; she was a stunner. My father wasn't bad looking, it's just, nobody could compare to my mother. She wanted to be an actress; my father was looking to be a doctor. I have no clue how they crossed paths to be perfectly honest. What I can tell you is exactly what they told me.

"My mother got sick on set, she was sent home. She didn't want to because she was the lead role; she was a Princess in a fantasy love story. And at the time she didn't believe in love. When she didn't get better in the following few days she went to her doctor – who was on vacation, so my father happened to be his fill-in. My mother was usually wary of new doctors, but this one made her feel comfortable. He had a great sense of humour that put her at ease. She started to make up symptoms so she could go see him. Of course my father being the great doctor he was knew this was all fake and he asked her on a date."

Marshall had made himself comfortable at Gumball's side.

"She was over the moon and their date went so well until the end of the night. By the time they left the fancy restaurant and were making their way back to his car a downpour opened up on them and instead of being horrified at being soaked my father took off his blazer and held it over my mother's head. And at the same time she shrugged off her shawl and held it over his head.

"When she told him she was wearing a heavy dress and he clearly wasn't he needed it more, my father told her that if she was dry he'd feel better. Of course she wasn't dry, they were both already soaked, and my father knew that. But what struck my mother was the fact that this was their first official date, and he couldn't be any more perfect. He didn't care about anything that she'd gone through, he was supportive of her career, and she was for him. They pushed each other in ways they couldn't even imagine. They'd both already cared more for the other than they did themselves. My father had an umbrella in the car, but they were paralyzed to this spot, holding something above the others head, and then they both leaned in and they kissed. My mother said she was sure she felt sparks, and my father said his heart skipped a beat.

"That was how they knew it was love, and fate. And that nothing else would matter if they had the other." Gumball sighed, "I just want a love like that. Where you love with your whole heart, and you are loved with someone else's whole heart. And that you know that nothing else could matter to you as long as you had that one person next to you."

Marshall's hand found its way into Gumball's, "I'll be that person." He paused, squeezing Gumball's hand for a moment, "Maybe not right this second. But I will be. And I won't go anywhere until I am that person. And when I become that person, I'll never leave your side. Not even when we're both extremely old. Not even in the afterlife. Because I could never love anyone else."

Gumball felt his heart clench, never had anyone ever said something like that. There was always 'I love you' and 'I'd never leave' but those felt like such lies when they were held against the genuine and earnest tone from Marshall. He couldn't say anything else other than, "I know."

* * *

><p>Okay so Review, Review, Review! I love it when you do! Anyway, I know it ends abrupt and all, but I like it. So there. And yes, we will see Marshall's mother get what she deserves.<p> 


End file.
